


Как рождественская романтическая комедия

by KisVani



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Просто сюжет для милой романтической комедии, где должны обязательно появиться милые детишки в костюмах херувимов, заиграть рождественская песенка в тот самый миг, как герой и героиня друга на друга посмотрят, и тут-то они поймут, что это вот она. Любовь. Единственная и настоящая....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как рождественская романтическая комедия

Сегодня канун Рождества и они встречаются в торговом центре под главной елкой. Квинн спотыкается и падает прямо на него, из-за чего все пакеты Райдера разлетаются вокруг.  
Просто сюжет для милой романтической комедии, где должны обязательно появиться милые детишки в костюмах херувимов, заиграть рождественская песенка в тот самый миг, как герой и героиня друга на друга посмотрят, и тут-то они поймут, что это вот она. Любовь. Единственная и настоящая.  
Вообще-то Райдер не против рождественской песни, он бы ее даже исполнил, спасибо «Новым Направлениям», научился петь даже в самых странных и не подходящих для этого ситуациях, импровизируя и выдумывая номер на ходу, да и Квинн такое тоже должна уметь… но не складывается.  
Они собирают пакеты Райдера, отряхивают друг друга и вместе ругаются из-за скользкого пола, который просто создан, чтобы люди ломали ноги и шеи.  
— Мы знакомы, верно? — спрашивает Квинн, пристально глядя на Райдера. — Ты первокурсник?  
— Можно и так сказать, — он чешет в затылке, а потом неуверенно пожимает плечами, — я первокурсник, но в MIT.  
— О… — Квинн неуверенно улыбается. — Тогда прошу прощения, обозналась.  
— Вовсе нет, — Райдер обнимает пакеты и протягивает ей руку, — Райдер Линн, участник «Новых Направлений», город Лайма. Мы встречались пару раз, когда ты приезжала в гости.  
Она жмет его руку, и улыбка становится еще шире.  
— Родственники, можно сказать.  
— Да… есть такое.

А потом они идут в кафетерий, пьют капучино и почему-то разговаривают о миграции бабочек. Отчего именно бабочки, Райдер сказать не может.  
— Я помню, что у тебя были… проблемы, — замечает Квинн, когда иссякает тема, в которой ни она, ни он не разбираются. — С чтением. Ты как-то ее решил?  
— Дислексию нельзя «решить», — пожимает плечами Райдер. — Я просто живу с этим.  
— Мешает учиться? — спрашивает Квинн, а потом опять улыбается той смущенной улыбкой, за которую можно простить даже ядерную войну, не то что неуместные вопросы. — Прости, это, наверное, нетактично с моей стороны.  
— Мешает, — не отрицает Райдер, — но ничего не дается легко, да?  
Квинн вздыхает и замолкает так, будто он напомнил ей о чем-то трагичном или, хотя бы, не слишком приятном. Райдер мысленно дает сам себе подзатыльник, но не успевает спросить ни о чем, как она переводит тему.  
А потом они начинают вспоминать школу, общих знакомых, о том кто, как и где устроился. Ну и, конечно, о том кто, где и с кем строит свою жизнь.  
— В школе всегда казалось, что сегодня, значит — навсегда, — задумчиво замечает Квинн, глядя в пустую чашку. — Но убеждаешься, что нет, не навсегда, но это же небеда, все такие молодые… Потом кажется, что вот она, школа закончилась, теперь будет всерьез. Но выясняется, что и во взрослой жизни с постоянным и тем, что «навсегда» серьезные проблемы. И те, кто тебя старше тоже ни черта не смыслят в отношениях.  
— А как насчет тех, кто тебя младше? — спрашивает Райдер.  
— Главное, чтобы эти «младшие» не ходили в ясли, — отвечает Квинн задумчиво.  
Райдер понимает, что его уже несет, но промолчать он не может, потому и спрашивает:  
— А как насчет первого курса?  
Может быть, это не совсем похоже на рождественскую романтическую комедию, но на фильм для семейного просмотра — вполне. А может и не для семейного, потому что Квинн загадочно улыбается и говорит:  
— Первый курс — это уже получше, чем ясли.


End file.
